Pahrisha
by amber willow
Summary: This is a D/G fic. There is something special about Virginia Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabinni and the new girl Alara Pahrisha that brings these four together. Read to find out what it is and what happen to these four in their last 3 years of Hogwarts
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, hope you like this one. Ok so im not very good but this one should be interesting. I hope. LOL. Ok so I don't own anything except Alara Pahrisha and the plot. I wish I owned Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabinii tho. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "HURRY UP", Mrs Weasley yelled. It was a normal start to the Hogwarts school year, the Weasley household is in a hurry to get out the door. Ginny walked sleepily down the stairs to the table in the small kitchen. When she got there she started laughing. The reason she was laughing is that she had walked in on her brother, Ron, and her brothers best friend, Hermione, making out in the kitchen.  
  
"Watcha laughing at Gin," Fred asked.  
  
All Ginny could do was point before she fell on the floor laughing her head off.  
  
"Oh", Fred said before he too was rolling around the kitchen laughing.  
  
"Took them long enough," said George helping his twin and his younger sister up.  
  
"Hey", Harry said wrapping his arms around Ginny's waist. What happened next was one thing that no one , except Ginny, was expecting.  
  
"Get off me you faggot," she yelled while grabbing one of Harry's arms and pulling him over her head. He crashed into the wall on the other side of the living room (A/N: if you hadn't guessed that's a long way).  
  
Clapping could be heard from outside the house.  
  
"Knew you would do that one day Gin-Gin" Charlie said before opening the door.  
  
"Charlie," Ginny yelled as she flung herself at him.  
  
If you hadn't guessed the rest of the room's occupants were still in shock. Lol  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were coming, and why did you come when we are going back to school?" Ginny asked  
  
"Could some one please tell me what happened here?" Mrs Weasley demanded  
  
"Um sorry mum but harry tried to kiss me so I threw him across the wall and he landed in the living room." Ginny explained while looking at her shoes.  
  
Mrs Weasley just waved her wand and the room was back to normal.  
  
"Come on lets get to the train station." Charlie said  
  
"Mum, I'm going with Charlie, k" Ginny said before shinking her luggage and grabbing her owl cage.  
  
"How r u getting there exactly?" Mrs Weasley asked worriedly  
  
"Don't worry mum, we're just aparating to the platform" Ginny said  
  
"You can apparate?" Fred and George said at the same time.  
  
"Yar, I've been able to since first year," Ginny said  
  
"Wow" Hermione said  
  
"You're not going," Ron said  
  
"Oh Ron stop controlling her," Charlie said  
  
"I can't stand this anymore, bye" there was a 'pop' and Ginny was gone  
  
"Cya at school," another 'pop' and Charlie had followed her  
  
"That was interesting, I wonder what else she is keeping from us?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione giggled. Everyone looked at her expectantly.  
  
"What, I'm not saying anything," she said.  
  
The platform was crowded. Ok more than crowded, you could hardly move without knocking someone over. When Ginny finally made it to the train Charlie jumped on before her and pulled her up.  
  
"Gin, tell me if that jerk of a brother of ours doesn't let you live your life and I'll beat him to a pulp ok?" Charlie said  
  
"Thanks Charlie, but I'll do that myself," Ginny said giggling  
  
"Alright, take care of yourself lil sis," He said while giving her a big bear hug.  
  
Someone bumped into Ginny from behind.  
  
"Sorry," the girl said  
  
"It's alright, my name's Ginny Weasley, What's yours?" Ginny said kindly  
  
"My name's Alara Pahrisha, I'm in 5th year, how bout you?" Alara said  
  
"I've been moved up a year this year so I'm in 5th too, oh by the way this is one of my older brothers, Charlie, I have no idea why he's still here though?" Ginny said looking curiously at her brother.  
  
"Oh I forgot to tell you but I'm helping with Care of Magical Creatures this year, you're studying dragons." Charlie said happily  
  
Ginny looked back to Alara. She had waist length black hair that had electric blue highlights. Her eyes were white, WHITE, what the heck. Oh well, she was wearing a short black t-shirt that had a white pentacle on the front. She also wore a black leather mini with purple fire embroidered around the base. She wore black knee-high leather boots. All in all she looked cool.  
  
While Ginny was looking at Alara, she was doing the same to Ginny. Ginny had waist length, flame red hair. She was wearing a shirt like Alara's only it had a green dragon embroidered on the front. She was wearing leather hip hugging trousers with black combat boots. Then Alara looked into Ginny's eyes and they were the most stunning green, then all of a sudden they changed to brown.  
  
"Your eyes just changed color" Alara said  
  
"Yar I know, they do that sometimes, I don't know why though" Ginny said grinning  
  
"Well, I'm going to go up to the teachers lounge, go find a cabin with the slytherins or something just don't sit with your brothers." Charlie called over his shoulder  
  
Ginny took his advice and sat in an empty cabin that she knew Draco Malfoy always sat in.  
  
" So what's Hogwarts like?" alara asked  
  
"Oh I forgot your new, sorry, Hogwarts is cool." Ginny began her explanation including the four houses..  
  
"What house are you in?" Alara asked  
  
"Well the sorting hat couldn't decide which house to put me in so I got to choose. I was going to choose Slytherin but the rest of my family is in Gryffindor so I chose there stupidly." Ginny said  
  
"Get out of my cabin," Draco Malfoy said from the door  
  
"Sorry babe, but we ain't moving," Ginny said  
  
"So, the little Weasley's grown a back bone has she?" Draco whispered in her ear  
  
"Don't mess with me if you know what's good for you," Ginny replied glaring at him.  
  
"Ok let's not kill each other, by the way I'm Blaise Zabinii," Blaise said  
  
"Good idea Blaise," Alara said patting the seat beside her  
  
"So Ginny, that is your name right?" Blaise asked  
  
Ginny just nodded  
  
"When we were walking past your brother's cabin I heard them saying you threw Potter across a room just cause he hugged you?" Blaise asked raising one eyebrow  
  
"Yep, that's true, the faggot got up and thought just cause he's the bloody boy who lived he can come in and try to molest me while I'm half asleep." Ginny said fuming  
  
Draco just stood there amazed. 'She threw a 15 year old guy across a room'  
  
Alara took in Blaise. He had black hair, and purple eyes. 'Cool my favorite color' she thought. He had black daggy trousers on, and a black muscle shirt. Yum  
  
While Alara was giving him a once over Blaise was doing the same to her. 'God she's hott' he thought  
  
Ginny gave Draco a once over. He had his blond hair all messed up 'Nice' she thought. He was wearing a black muscle shirt and black trousers. 'Always a man of class' she thought smirking.  
  
Draco gave Ginny a once over and thought 'God she's intoxicatingly hott' 'bloody hell where'd that come from she's a weasley'  
  
"Ok I'll introduce everyone for Alara's sake." Ginny said  
  
"Blondie here is Draco Malfoy," "You know you want me" "The Guy next to you is Blaise Zabinii" "She know's dude" " And I am the ever magnificent Ginny Weasley"  
  
Draco snorted, "Magnificant, more like." " like what Draco" Thene Ginny did something she never thought she would do. She walked over to him and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. "Like what Draco?" She said smirking. She walked back to her seat. Alara and Blaise were clapping so she stood up and took an exaggerated bow.  
  
"Congratulations for being the first girl to make Draco Malfoy go weak at the knees." Blaise said laughing  
  
Ginny turned to look at Draco only to see him holding onto the chair so he didn't fall over. Ginny laughed.  
  
The train ride to Hogwarts was the beginning of an extraordinary friendship between four extraordinary people. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When the got off the train, Ron, Fred, George, Hermione and Harry ran over.  
  
"Where were you on the train," Ron exploded  
  
"I was where I was and that is none of you fucking business Ronald Amelia Weasley (A/N: I just love making fun of the dream team don't you), and I would appreciate it if you would keep out of my business this year otherwise you will get it worse than what Pothead got this morning, Got it?" Ginny yelled  
  
"Ok," Ron said timidly  
  
"Now go," Ginny ordered  
  
The dream team and the twins walked away shocked by quiet little Ginny Weasley for the second time that day.  
  
"Well that was refreshing" Ginny said  
  
"Let's get a carriage shall we?" Alara said  
  
"Sure," They all said  
  
When the got into a carriage they found it was the smallest there was, a two person one at that.  
  
"Ok this just won't do, anyway this year I want to enter with a bang sooo," Ginny said while conjuring up some motorbikes, " Let's go in style shall we?"  
  
"Gin are you sure," Draco asked  
  
"You aren't chicken are you?" Blaise asked  
  
"Of course not, it's just.."Then he mumbled something  
  
"HUH" Ginny said  
  
"It's just I can't ride a motorbike," Draco said embarrassed  
  
"We are magical right? So I'll cast a charm so you can ride alright." Ginny said "Cool" Draco said  
  
Ginny cast the charm and was about to set off when Alara suggested something  
  
"You said you wanted to make a bang right, so why don't we go in, in leather?" Alara said with her eyes sparkilng  
  
"Sure" Blaise said  
  
"Ok but I'm going in my own style" Ginny said as she walked into the trees  
  
When she came out she wore leather hip hugging trousers, a leather zip front tank top, and her combat boots.  
  
"Wow" was all Draco said  
  
"Ok let's go party" Gin said hopping on her bike  
  
The rest followed her.  
  
They arrived just after the sorting.  
  
"Now that the sorting is over, even though we missed our new 5th year student...."Dumbledore started saying before  
  
*CRASH*  
  
The doors burst open and there were four students, clothed in leather standing there.  
  
"Sorry we're late professor and I think this is your missing student" Ginny said flashing a winning smile at Dumbldore  
  
"I think you are right Miss Weasley please take your seat,"  
  
"Actually sir, I was wondering if I could be resorted, because I don't exactly fit into Gryffindor and there is also another thing I have to tell you later," She winked at the professor and took her seat at Gryffindor table while Alara went up to the teachers table and Draco went to the slytherin table with Blaise.  
  
"Now I believe we need to sort Miss Alara Pahrisha," Dumbledore said while smiling at Alara  
  
The whole hall was still in shock while Alara sat on the stool and placed the hat on her head. 'hmmmmmm very interesting, you are going to go far with he new friends you've made, you're even going to fall in love with one of them. Ok time to decide which house to put you in.'  
  
"Gryffylrin, no that's not right, Slythidor, not that either, Ravenpuff, no Huffleclaw, no Professor Dumbledore." The Sorting hat said  
  
"Ah, I knew this day would come, we now have a new house, Pahrisha. Congratulations Miss Pahrisha, you are going to go down in History." Dumbledore said with a glint in his eye.  
  
He waved his hand and suddenly there was another table, and a new banner. Pahrisha's banner was purple and black with an Opaleye Dragon as it's mascot.  
  
"All of those who the hat had trouble sorting will stay behind after dinner to be resorted. Let the feast begin" Dumbledore said laughing  
  
"Well that's new," Harry said.  
  
"Very interesting," Hermione said  
  
"Somethings not right about this" Ron said  
  
"Why do you say that," Hermione asked  
  
"Well firstly this morning when Ginny threw Harry across the room, a normal 14yr old girl couldn't do that, secondly on the train Colin said that Ginny was sitting with that new girl and with Malfoy and Zabinii" Ron fumed  
  
"That thing this morning was pretty strange," Hermione said  
  
"And it hurt" Harry added, "She broke my sholder"  
  
"Why don't you just ask Ginny what's wrong with her?" Hermione said  
  
"Because if you do she'll go through with her threat and then she'll tell Charlie and he'll beat us all to a pulp" George said  
  
They sat in silence for the rest of the feast before going up to their dorms.  
  
After dinner Ginny walked up to the teachers table with Alara, Draco, Blaise and a couple of third years.  
  
"Virginia, please put the sorting hat on," Dumbledore said  
  
'So you're back again are you Virginia, now that we have a new house to put you in we don't need you to chose for yourself' "Pahrisha" the hat yelled  
  
"Yay" Ginny said happily  
  
"Draco, your next" Dumbledore dais  
  
"Pahrisha"  
  
"Blaise"  
  
"Pahrisha"  
  
Then the thirds years were sorted and placed into Pahrisha as well.  
  
"Now that all that is done, I will show you to your dormitory" Dumbledore said  
  
"Sir, who will be our house teacher," Ginny asked  
  
"I believe you brother, Charlie has applied for the job," Dumbledore said smiling  
  
"Cool" was the reply from Ginny  
  
They walked down numerous hallways until they got to the third floor corridor.  
  
"Now I know that this corridor is out of bounds but that is only because you will need a place of your own where no one else passes through." Dumbldore said as he pushed the door open  
  
They stopped in front of a painting of the four founders, curiously there was a blank space in the centre. Suddenly Alara's picture was in the blank space.  
  
"Cool" Alara said.  
  
"You wont have a password because you wont need one, all you have to do is put your hand on the handprint in the base of the picture and it will turn into the entry to your common room. Only members of your house will be able to open the door. Anyone else that tries will be put under a full body bind." Dumbledore said mischievously  
  
Alara placed her hand on the hand print and the door appeared. When everyone was inside, Ginny noticed that the rooms weren't decorated.  
  
"Sir, why aren't the rooms decorated?" Ginny asked  
  
"Ah, that is so you can personalize your common room and dormitories, that was what all the founders did to their house towers so why should the original year of Pahrisha miss out on that treat?" Dumbledore said  
  
"So we can decorate it however we want, charm all sorts of things to happen just as long as it is in theme with Pahrisha?" Alara asked  
  
"And as long as it is alright with your house teacher, but I'm sure that Mr Weasley will have no objection to what you decide to do. I will give you the first week of school off so you can settle in and decorate." Dumbledore said  
  
The third years cheered.  
  
Dumbledore left with a mischievous smile on his face.  
  
"Ok so what are we going to do?" Alara asked  
  
"Ok third years go to bed cause we don't want to hurt you with all the stuff we're going to do tonight." Ginny said kindly  
  
"I want to charm the ceiling to have purple and black bubbles falling from it" Ginny said excitedly  
  
"Alright go ahead," Alara said  
  
Ginny forgot that the others didn't know she could do magic without a wand so she just waved her hand and bubbles were falling from the ceiling.  
  
"Gin, you can do magic without a wand right?" Alara asked  
  
"Of course, I just did" Ginny laughed back  
  
"Ok, cool cause I can too" Alara said smiling  
  
"So can Blaise and I," Draco said  
  
"Cool, this is soo cool" Ginny giggled  
  
"Let's get started and after we finish if we don't like it we can change it right" Alara said  
  
"Ok" the rest replied  
  
Once they had finished there were fluffy purple and black bean bags around the room, a moving picture of and Opaleye above the fireplace, fluffy black carpet, pictures of the four 5th years on the walls and they had charmed the fire to change from black to purple flames. There was also a bookcase filled with a whole range of books and there were desks and black leather chairs around the room.  
  
"I like it" Ginny said  
  
"So do I," Draco said  
  
"I think everyone does," Alara said  
  
"Oh my god, look at the photos," Ginny exclaimed  
  
They turned around and instead of the four people in their respective frames Ginny had moved to Draco's and they were making out and Alara had moved to Blaise's and they too were making out.  
  
"Should we follow their example, I mean we did charm them to represent what we are feeling so basically that's what everyone wants to do." Blaise said matter-of-factly  
  
"Sounds good to me" Alara said and grabbed Blaise around the neck pulling him to her.  
  
"Wow" Ginny said, "I didn't know she liked him"  
  
"Shall we follow their example?" Draco asked hopefully  
  
"Sure why not," Ginny said and pushed him into a chair and climbed on top of him.  
  
"I'm in heaven," was the last thing Draco said before Ginny's lips claimed his.  
  
When Ginny woke up she was in Draco's arms. She started to remember last night.  
  
"Hey Alara, you want to order breakfast up?" Ginny asked  
  
"Sure why not," Alara said getting up and walking over to the fire, "Blimky, Blimky, where are you?"  
  
"Blimky is here miss, what can Blimky do for miss." The little house elf said.  
  
"Can you bring the four of us some breakfast please," Alara asked  
  
"Blimky will be right back" the little house elf disappeared with a pop then reappeared with a big tray of pancakes, strawberries, toast, and lots of other yummy things to eat and drink.  
  
"Yum" Ginny said  
  
"Do you reckon we could ask Dumbledore if we could have our own uniform or should we just break the rules, Charlie wont take any points off anyway" Ginny said  
  
"let's just break the rules, we'll be bad girls" Alara said laughing.  
  
"Good morning" Blaise said giving Alara a kiss on the cheek  
  
"Morning to you to," Alara replied smiling  
  
"Mmmm, strawberries my favorite," said Draco from behind Ginny  
  
"Here then, " she replied feeding him a very juicy strawberry.  
  
Juice dribbled onto his chin.  
  
"Ooops sorry, here" and Ginny licked it off his chin and kissing him  
  
"Mmm I like one strawberry in particular," Draco said mischievously  
  
"Good morning" Charlie said walking in to the common room., "Wow you've definitely spiced this place up haven't you"  
  
"Yar do you like it?" Ginny asked  
  
"It suits all of your personalities" he laughed in reply, "By the way, Dumbledore wants to see you all in his office after breakfast"  
  
With that he waltzed to the door.  
  
"Hold it right there mister," Ginny said  
  
"What is it my fair maiden?" Charlie asked innocently  
  
"Ok spill, who is it this time?" Ginny asked slyly  
  
"Whatever do you mean dear sister of mine?" Charlie laughed  
  
"The last time you waltzed out of a room was when you were going out with that Phoebe girl." Ginny said, "So I ask again, who is it?"  
  
"Ah that is for me to know, you to find out and the dream team and the twins to never know." Charlie said  
  
"Ok, let me get something straight, you both hate the dream team right" Draco said  
  
"Yar," Charlie and Ginny said "ok but your brother is part of the dream team"  
  
"If you ever call that great prat my brother again I will seriously hurt you." Ginny said  
  
"Let me put it simply, ever since he met Potter he thinks he's better than everyone else," Charlie said the hate obvious in his eyes  
  
"Ok back to what Gin was saying before, who is it Charlie?" Alara asked sweetly  
  
"I'll tell you but first tell me what's going on with you four," Charlie said evily  
  
"Fine last night Alara made out with Blaise and I made out with Draco, happy" Ginny said.  
  
"Knew it would happen," Charlie said  
  
"And it all happened because I followed your advice on the train and sat with slytherins" Ginny said, "Thank you dear brother of mine, ok now spill, who is it"  
  
"Fine I made a deal, ok it's Ashley Fudge," Charlie said  
  
"Cornelius Fudge's daughter, cool, how'd it happen" Ginny pried  
  
"We met in Romania, she was to help me transport the dragons here, and on the way over we kinda found out we liked each other" Charlie said  
  
"Freeze and rewind, dragons are here? Cool," Ginny said, "Did you bring Tempest, please tell me you brought Tempest"  
  
"Yes I brought Tempest especially for you Gin dear," Charlie said  
  
"Can I ride him again?" Ginny pleaded  
  
"If he'll let you, but don't forget to wear your leathers" Charlie said, "Ok well you guys better be getting down to Dumbledore's Office and I better be getting to class."  
  
"Cya Charlie," everyone said  
  
~~~~~~~~~Outside Dumbledore's Office~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What do you think he wants?" Ginny asked  
  
"I dunno, maybe we did something wrong?" Alara said  
  
"Yar like arriving on motorbikes last night" Draco laughed  
  
"Does anyone know the password?" Blaise asked  
  
"No but that isn't a problem," Alara said  
  
"Why? How are we going to get in then?" Draco asked  
  
"Like this," Ginny said before pushing the gargoyles nose three times then standing on his left foot.  
  
The gargoyle moved out of the way.  
  
"How'd you know to do that Gin?" Draco asked  
  
"Alara told me" Ginny said  
  
"No we figured it out ourselves," Alara said  
  
"Let's go up shall we," Blaise said  
  
"Sure," an they climbed the stairs  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~In Dumbledore's Office~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Come in and take a seat," Dumbledore said  
  
"Um professor we were wondering why you called us up here" Blaise said  
  
"All in good time, be patient" Dumbledore said laughing, "Now tell me, have you redecorated yet?"  
  
"Yes sir, we redecorated the common room, but we got slightly side tracked so we couldn't finish the dorms" Ginny said while taking a quick peek at Draco.  
  
Dumbledore noticed this and smiled. "Good thing I gave you the whole week then don't you think,"  
  
"Yes sir," Alara said  
  
"Now Miss Weasley your brother said that he had brought your dragon with him and wanted to know if it would be alright if you would be able to look after it and ride it, because you were the only person it would allow near it. So naturally I said yes." Dumbledore said smiling at Ginny.  
  
"Thank you sir" Ginny said  
  
"Now Mr Malfoy I believe your father has contacted you about his plans for your future. The things I will now tell you will no doubt affect your decision." Dumbledore said the sparkle gone from his eyes.  
  
"The four of you are Power Children. Do you know what that means?"  
  
"No sir," the four students replied  
  
"Being a Power Child means that you can do magic without a wand, you can control the weather, you are telepathic (communicate with each other through your thoughts), pyrokinetic(create fires with your mind), kinetic (move things with your mind), Hydrokinetic (you can control water) you can beast speak (speak to animals through your mind), you are an empath ( feel what emotions others are feeling and you can influence others emotions), you are also seers (you can see the future) plus many other things. You magic is stronger than anyone else's, you have immense strength, plus there is a life connection between the four of you. This means that if one of you dies the others will too. This is your only weakness, but you can heal yourself from any wounds and you can survive the killing curse, all it does is drain some of you strength." Dumbledore explained ,"Also you cannot tell anyone about this."  
  
"Wow" was all Draco could say mean while Ginny was exstatic  
  
"So that explains how I threw potter across the room and why after dreams I am in the clothes I was in the dream and also why when I wake up sometimes I'm floating above my bed." Ginny said  
  
"Yes that is sometimes what happens when you are a Power Child." Dumbledore said smiling, "Well you should be getting back to your common room and finish off the redecorating."  
  
"Thank you sir" and with that they left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~On The Way Back ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Virginia Amber Weasley, just where were you last night," bellowed Ron  
  
The four stopped, turned around and Ginny walked towards Ron her hair flying from the magical wind that her mind was creating.  
  
"RONALD WEASLEY, I was in my common room with the rest of my house." Ginny said surprisingly calm  
  
"Oh and what house are you in exactly," Harry asked  
  
"Take a look at the uniform Pothead, what's it look like, I am no longer a pathetic Gryffindor, I am a Pahrisha." Ginny said proudly Draco chose that moment to walk up behind Ginny and wrap his arms around her.  
  
"Don't do anything stupid, we don't even know how to control who we are yet." He whispered in her ear  
  
"Don't worry, I'm fine" She whispered back  
  
"So you're with this git now are you?" Hermione asked  
  
"As a matter of fact I am, and let me tell you something else Mudblood, I have been accelerated a year and I have beaten all your records." With that she stuck her tongue out at her.  
  
Hermione drew her wand and said the Imperius Curse. Ginny just waved her hand and it deflected into the wall.  
  
"You fucking bitch, how dare you beat my records I worked so hard for, how dare you be moved up a year when I should have been. I hate you so much you slut. Yes I know all about what you got taught in the Chamber and I know all about your escapades all over the school at night with every boy you could find, and the wiping their memory of it. You even fucked Harry here, yes I heard you screaming from his dorm." Hermione yelled  
  
"So what, he wasn't a good fuck anyway. I'm happy with who I've got now and I'm not going to let him go. So if you insult me or my friends every again you will be dead." Ginny said  
  
She started to float and she was surrounded by black fire. Her hair became streaked with black. She looked at the Dream Team and they flew into the wall behind them with a sickening crunch.  
  
"Gin that's enough," Draco yelled  
  
"I'm sorry, I couldn't control it, it just happened." Ginny cried into Draco's arms  
  
"Will they be okay?" she asked  
  
"I'll fix them up then I think we need to see Dumbledore again." Alara said  
  
"let's just go back to the common room." Draco said carrying the now unconscious Ginny  
  
"She really shouldn't get so angry" Blaise said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back in the common room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"She's waking up," Alara said "And about time to," Draco said  
  
"Draco," Ginny said  
  
"I'm here baby, don't worry" Draco crooned  
  
"I'm ok, can you get me some water please?" Ginny asked  
  
"Sure" Alara said rushing to get some water from the table  
  
"Thanks a bunch," Ginny said while gulping the water  
  
"What did I do?" Ginny asked sleepily  
  
"You taught the Dream Team a lesson" Blaise said coming out of the shadows  
  
"I did? Cool" Ginny said before going to sleep  
  
"You think we should follow her example?" Draco said pulling a purple blanket over the now sleeping Ginny  
  
"Sure, I'll just transfigure some of these chairs into beds then we can stay with Ginny," Blaise said  
  
"It's ok I'll stay here with Ginny, I don't think I could sleep tonight anyway," Draco said never taking his eyes off Ginny  
  
"Okay lover well good night" Blaise joked  
  
"Night, wake me if she wakes up during the night, okay?" Alara said  
  
"Okay," Draco said settling down for the night 


	2. Atuhor's Note 1

Hi this is amber willow I just wanted to know what you guys want in the 2nd chapter cause I have really bad writers block Plz send me your ideas Thanx so much Luv amber willow 


End file.
